Wireless telecommunications systems have been experiencing rapid growth in mobile data demand. In order to accommodate the rapidly growing demand for mobile data, wireless telecommunications providers may utilize wider and/or higher frequency bands than are traditionally used for Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”) third generation (“3G”) or fourth generation (“4G”) radio access technologies (“RATs”). The wider and/or higher frequency next generation RATs may be capable of significantly higher throughput than 3G or 4G RATs. However, since current systems are not necessarily built to handle the increased throughout provided by next generation RATs, wireless telecommunications providers may face challenges and/or increased costs in moving data between base stations and their core networks.